legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 16
King Kong: My universe... It's destroyed... Terra: Don't worry. You'll avenge Ann Darrow soon enough. Landarick: We need your help! Marshmallow: Yay! Abraham Lincoln: The Acolytes must pay! King Kong: Follow me! (At Lovelace Mansion.) Hanzo Urushihara: That smarmy Gorilla could've had 'em-- If someone had stuck around to give him a hand. Romeo Conbolt: Hey, I did my part. I brought the hostage, didn't I? Pandora: Mai and Ty Lee were beyond help, trying to tame King Kong. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely. Hanzo Urushihara: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lighten up Mother. I'm as cool as they come, okay? Haku: By the way, Romeo, have we got something special for you. Pandora: We had a deal, yes? You help us, and we grant you your wish... (Pandora shows the vision of Fairy Tail Universe.) Romeo Conbolt: Mages! Pandora: Go save them. Your vessel is waiting. Shingen Kishitani: Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage. Romeo Conbolt: Why are you doing all this for me? what's the catch? Pandora: Catch? What's the catch? Silly boy. You're like a son to me. I only want you to be happy. Romeo Conbolt: I seriously doubt that. Pandora: Believe what you wish. But lest we forget, I kept my end of the bargain. (Romeo leaves. At Red Skull's ''hideout.) Red Skull: ''a knife Well boy, let's see if we can do something to refresh that rusty old memory of yours. Are they on Satan's Ridge? a knife at the map Robby is standing in front of Or Nightmare Canyon? another knife Whaddya you think son? Yeah, that's it... right smack dab in the middle at Croc Falls! another knife Am I gettin' warm? Robby Hirano: I told you, I don't remember. Red Skull: Don't you know Pandora is worth a fortune? Robby's face I'll split the money with you fifty-fifty, you can't get a better offer than that boy. Robby Hirano: You won't have any money after the Miracle Elite get through with you. (Red Skull growls in anger and kicks over the kettle of water in the fire. At the jungle. Cthulhu prowling in the grass. He comes close to a deer grazing, lies down ready to pounce, but Kong Roars and the deer runs away] King Kong: Off to Lovelace Mansion and kill Pandora!! Cthulhu: What beastly luck. Confound that ridiculous King Kong. Blurr (arrives): stop! Kong don't notice Wait a minute.. HALT!!! stop, crashing into each other Terra: Who said "Halt"? Bagheera: Oh, it was me, Terra. King Kong: What do you mean, taking over our quest? Highly irregular you know. Blurr: Colonel, I am sorry, but-but Robby need your help. comes closer to listen Terra: Impossible. Robby's with us. Blurr: It's an emergency, Red Skull caught him while he gets away. Stacy Hirano: Red Skull captured my baby?!?!? Cthulhu (Invincible): How interesting... Kokoro: Oh, the poor boy was taken by Red Skull. Ezekiel Zick: I thought Robby is with us. Raziel: HOW DARE HE!!!!!! Cthulhu (Invincible): How delightful. Xaldin: Well, serves the young whippersnapper right. Blurr: But-but Red Skull, he's sure to pick up your trail. nods and chuckles Xaldin: Sorry Bagheera. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. Wendy Marvell: Sir, the Robby and I are friends. He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Sir? Please? Xigbar: Now, don't you worry, son. Terra had a plan in mind all the time. Strong Bad: Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. Bad turn around, all elephants do one step behind, except Elephant #3, who then notices it and step behind too Strong Bad: Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find Robby. Blurr: Thank you colonel. Now there's no time to lose. leaves Terra: Halve of us follow Me. Halve of you will find him. Xigbar: Yes, well. Good luck. (in whisper): When Robby is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times Max: Yes sir. trumpets and Xigbar silences him Xigbar: Shh. Not now Max. Max: Sorry, sir. Xigbar: Kovu, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. leans forward to hear the whisper Kovu: Yes sir. Xigbar (even quieter): And I shall take the other squad on the left flank. Okay, people!!! Forward... March! gang walk away, falling trees as they go Cthulhu: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the lost man-cub. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Bridal Shotacon Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline